Guilty Conscious
by amelia.amour
Summary: Around the same time every year, Robbie seems cold and distant. Cat is determined to figure out what's wrong with her favorite ventriloquist. What does she find out? And what does it have to do with Rex? Cabbie, Bade, Tandre. Dedicated to Postinlover4ev.
1. Cold and Distant

**Title: **Guilty Conscious  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> CatxRobbie; Slight JadexBeck and TorixAndre  
><strong>Summery:<strong> Around the same time every year, Robbie seems cold and distant. Cat is determined to figure out what's wrong with her favorite ventriloquist. What does she find out? And what does it have to do with Rex?  
><strong>Note:<strong> This story is _very special_. I am dedicating this to_** Postinlover4ev**_, who has been such a great friend to me on this site. She has always complimented my stories and expressed how she liked reading them (my older stories from my old account included). She is always a source of inspiration for me to keep writing and I couldn't thank her enough. So, Postin, this one is for you. Thank you so much(:  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p><em>"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." <em>  
><em> - Robert Frost<em>

* * *

><p>"This burrito taste weird."<p>

The gang, minus Robbie, was sitting at one of the various indigo round tables on the Asphalt Café lot outside of Hollywood Arts where they had always spent their lunchtime at. It was a normal, blue Los Angela's Wednesday for the five students, who had just been released from their Improv class.

"Here babe, let me try." Beck said to his complaining girlfriend Jade, grabbing her wrists holding the burrito, and took a quick bite before letting go. He thought for a second before looking at her, "I don't taste anything."

"Whatever. Give me a bite of your pizza." Jade mumbled, grabbing her boyfriend's pizza and taking a bite.

Beck gave her a look before rolling his eyes, "Fine." He slipped her hand into his and held it.

"I gave my dog a burrito once!" Cat exclaimed, the perky redhead's smile suddenly fell as she continued, "He died last year."

"From the burrito you gave him?" Tori asked across the table, sitting next to her best friend Andre.

Cat shook her head, "No, He got hit by a car."

Tori was about to ask how that we even related, but noticed Robbie walk past the group to another table to sit alone with only Rex in his hand. The gang didn't notice, except for Cat who called out to Robbie, "Hey Robbie! I saved you a seat!"

Robbie didn't even turn around and acknowledge that Cat had even said anything. Tori raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and called out to him as well, "Hey Robbie! Did you hear Cat?"

Robbie stood up and walked over, irritation clearly visible in his eyes, "Yes. Yes I heard. What, just because I'm not as perfect as you are, you think I can't hear?" He accused before brusquely walking off with Rex in firmly held on his hand.

Tori's mouth was agape in shock. She looked at Andre then at the rest of the group who took no notice, "Did you guys just hear that?"

Andre put his hand on her shoulder, "He's like this around this time of year." He explained. "Don't let it bother you."

"What's his damage?" Tori mumbled.

Cat winced and replied in her usual quiet childlike voice, "He didn't mean it Tori. Honest."

"Doesn't make it any better!" Tori snapped causing Cat to look hurt for being yelled at. Tori sighed, "Sorry Cat."

Cat wiped a little tear from her eye and smiled, "It's alright."

"So what's making him this way? Did something happen?"

The other four glanced at each other before shrugging altogether. Andre was the one to answer, "We don't really know. Whenever we questioned Robbie he just exploded. Whatever it is, the guy is pretty touchy about it."

Cat nodded in agreement before adding in a hurt tone of voice, "Yeah. I asked last year when we were working on a project and he told me to stop questioning him and left."

"So why did you put up with it?" Tori asked.

Cat thought for a moment and smiled, "Because everyone has a bad day. That doesn't change the fact that Robbie is our friend."

"You mean like how we put up with Jade?" Tori smirked.

Jade glared at her before throwing a piece of ice from her soda at the youngest Vega's face.

Cat stood up as the two girls started making rude remarks to each other, which tended to happen a lot. Cat always disliked that they never got along, because they were both her friends and Cat often got stuck in the middle of their arguments. And there was nothing Cat didn't dislike more than having to pick sides. Except yelling. She hated that. What was the point of yelling? It only strained your voice and hurt people's feelings. Why couldn't people just talk their problems out and go get some ice cream? Preferably strawberry, because it's the best (but don't tell the other flavors).

She decided to walk to her locker to get her books for next period before the hallway got crowded after lunch. Before turning the corner to get to her locker she heard voices and stopped.

"Robbie, you can talk to me if you want. It's my job to help you." A voice said, Cat recognized him as Lane, the school guidance councilor.

"Mhm. Do you like your job?" Rex asked.

"Robbie. That's none of your business."

"Rex said it." Robbie mumbled.

Cat heard Lane sigh, "I know what day is coming up, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? You're joking right? How can I calm down when-"

Lane quickly interrupted, "Just, try not to feel so-"

"Just leave me alone!" Robbie yelled before Cat heard foot steps, meaning he had left. The bell rang and students started pouring into the building. Cat continued to stand there and process what she had just heard. She saw Lane turn the corner and walk past her, looking a bit unhappy with his talk with Robbie. Cat decided to change that and skipped over to Lane, tugging on his jacket sleeve.

"Hi Lane!" She squeaked happily.

A small smile crossed his features, "Hello Cat. How's your day been?"

"Great! My brother tried to eat my slipper, but I got it back." She explained nonchalantly. Knowing her stories of her brother always made Lane laugh.

Lane chuckled, "Well, I'm glad. You better get off to class so you're not late."

"Kay Kay!" She giggled before skipping off toward her locker. She smiled at the thought of making someone smile. It was a good feeling that gave her the warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach. As she unlocked her locker and grabbed her books, she started thinking about Robbie. He was so upset. No one deserved to have such a bad day.

"That's it!" She said happily aloud to herself, quickly becoming self conscious at the students staring at her from saying it. She closed her locker and, books in hand, walked off to class. Merrily she thought, "I'm going to make Robbie so happy; he won't even remember why he was mad in the first place!"

In the back of the ditsy redheads mind a question popped up, 'Why is he mad in the first place?'

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a serious story by the way xD I hope you all (especially you Postin) enjoyed the first chapter. More to come. Fluff will be saved until the end, so you much wait it out for the lovey-dovey stuff(;<strong>

**Before I go, let me just add that I was never a huge CatxRobbie fan. However, I do think it is cute Unfortunately, there is a sever lack of Cabbie fics out there. SO, if anyone reading this writes one in the future, leave a review or message so I can read it :D**

**R&R**


	2. Daisies

**Chapter 2(:**

**I really want to thank those who reviewed! It really means the world to me. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Cat sat in the back of her 7th period class with a bright smile on her face. She had arranged a deal with a mailman whom she befriended in her SkyStore obsession –which had everything amazing by the way – to be delivered some daisies to Robbie at the end of class. Daisies make everyone happy! How could you not be cheerful with those pretty white flowers smiling up at you? She giggled just imagining the look on his face when he gets them. Part of her wanted some daisies for herself.<p>

About five minutes before class was dismissed a knock the class door opened and the mail delivery guy, named Chuck, walked in a box (with the daisies inside) in hand, "I got a delivery for Robbie Shapiro."

Robbie, who had been in the corner of the classroom looking out the window with an unreadable expression, looked over at the man and stood up. "That's me." He said flatly.

"Sign for these?" He asked, handing him the sign sheet. Robbie quickly scribbled his signature, which Cat imagined in her head as she had seen it many times. Neat and clean with an odd symbol dotting the 'I' in 'Robbie' that reminded Cat of a starfish.

Chuck handed Robbie the package before walking out the door, giving Cat a small smile as she waved enthusiastically to him. The bell rang as he closed the door and everyone started walking out. Cat rushed over to Robbie with a big smile planted on her face, "Sooo, what's in the box?" She giggled.

Robbie shrugged, his lips twitching up in a slight smile that Cat felt relived to see. She hadn't seen him smile for the past few days at all. She noticed the way his eyes popped open a bit more and she blushed as she thought of his pretty eyes.

"Open it!" Cat ordered eagerly.

Robbie started opening it to reveal the beautiful dais'es lying in a lovely bouquet. Cat expected Robbie to be surprised and happy.

She was dead wrong.

He took the box and threw it across the room as if he were scared of them. A look of pure panic and shock struck his features as he tangled his hands in his hair before picking up Rex and running out the door. Cat could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye. Cat rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry at the fact that Robbie didn't like her gift and walked over to pick them up.

Why did he react so awfully to the daisies? Everyone loves daisies!

The question from earlier that day dawned on her, 'Why was he mad in the first place?'

Was it because he was constantly teased? Was he tired of being made fun of? Was it something at home? Did he do something wrong? What made him so upset?

Cat sighed, holding the daisies tenderly in her arms. She silently wishes he would talk to her. They had been best friends since the first day freshman year. He was to her, like Andre was to Tori. The best friend who she wants to help through anything. He had always been there for her when he could be. There were times when he wasn't very nice, like with Roberazzi and the whole Prome incident, but he pulled through for her on important things. Like the one time he took her on a walk for some ice cream when Snuggles, her dog, died and tried to cheer her up. When they sat on the bench in the park and Cat asked why he was doing all this for her, he said he wanted to make her day so great 'that she would 'forget why she was sad in the first place'.

There were times when he was to her as Beck was to Jade, and as Andre was to Tori. Both pairs were always together, and Robbie and Cat were the same way. They had every class together, minus chorus. They were so close. Which is why she hated the fact that he wasn't talking to her about the problem that was upsetting him. Did he not trust her?

Cat looked down at the daisies as a tear started to form in her eyes. The creamy-white colored flowers looked up at her, almost as if they were smiling their own unique way at the redhead and telling her things would be alright. A small smile grew on her face and she stood up.

If Robbie wasn't going to tell her why he was so upset, she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>When Cat got home, she placed the daisies in a glass vase on her pink nightstand, next to her stuffed bunny. After going through her normal afternoon routine, she climbed into bed around 9:30 holding a photo album. It was pink of course, with green and purple hearts along the spine. The front had a picture of all six (seven, if you counted Rex) of her friends. Beck, with his arms wrapped around a frowning Jade –she never liked pictures-. Next to them was Andre, who had Tori on his back. Cat giggled remembering how Tori had wanted a piggy back ride that day instead of walking. Andre and Tori had laughed during the picture and their eyes were closed in the laughing fit. Next to them sat Rex on Becks red pickup truck. And on the right of the picture was Robbie, who had picked Cat up and held her bridal style, which had scared Cat to death at first, until she saw it was only Robbie and smiled.<p>

That picture was from a trip to the mountains the gang took last spring break. It was a long drive to the Sierra Mountains, but it was well worth it. They camped at a hotel in the mountains, the girls rented a room and the boys rented another. It was one of the best trips she had been on. She giggled at the memories and flipped the book open. There were pictures from the first year of high school until now –almost the end of sophomore year- and she loved looking at the changes everyone had gone through.

As she turned another page, one of her favorite picture, apart from the one on the cover, appeared. It was of her and Robbie on the first day of Freshman year. They both had gotten lost looking for their 2nd period class and Cat decided to take a picture of their misadventure. The picture was taken with the camera in her phone so it wasn't very high resolution. She wore a bright pink tee-shirt and light blue skinny jeans. He wore a pair of regular dark blue jeans and a black, button up shirt. And as always, he wore his glasses which Cat always thought made him look 'adorkable'. They had their arms around each others shoulder and smiled up at the camera.

It was the day they became friends.

She smiled happily at the picture and closed the photo album before setting it neatly on her dresser. Tomorrow, everything would be better. She had a full proof plan to find out why Robbie was so upset. Her daddy already gave her permission to miss school for her little plan and she had everything she needed to go through with it. Crawling into the covers, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_That night, She dreamed of her best friend._

* * *

><p><strong>Why does Robbie hate daisies? hmmm...I know(;<br>**

**R&R**

**Until next time!**_  
><em>


	3. Sherlock Holmes

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys make this all worth it(: I really hope I can continue to give you guys the story you deserve. Thank you, again!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm nothing but skin &amp; bones,<br>But I sure think you're beautiful.  
>With your long, long hair and your big, blue eyes<br>I'm thinking 'bout making you mine tonight._

Cat's big brown eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock going off. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Blindly, she reached for her cell phone on her nightstand and put it in her pocket. Once she got herself out of bed she looked at her vanity mirror and lightly slapped herself awake. Her eyes were slightly puffy from the sleep and her red velvet hair was in disarray. She giggled at her image in the mirror and put a smile on as she headed downstairs for breakfast. On the table lay a bowl that looked as though it once had cereal in it, from the little pieces stuck to the edge. 'My brother must have already left for school' she thought to herself, putting the bowl in the sink and grabbing a fresh one from the cupboard. She filled her bowl with her favorite cereal –Lucky Charms of course. A few bites into it, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Placing her spoon down, she reached inside and took it out. 4 calls and 2 text messages in the past 10 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade West(:<strong>

7:53

You coming to school today?

**Victoria Marie Vega**

8:01

You're not here today?

* * *

><p>The calls were from both of them; Jade called once and Tori called twice. The other was a call from Robbie. Cat's heart skipped a beat and she debated on calling him back, but decided against it. Once she finished her breakfast, she dashed upstairs and took a shower before getting ready to start her 'master plan'.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mrs. McGlocklin!"<p>

"Anytime deary! After you took care of Scruffy last summer, it's the least I could do." The elderly lady smiled cheerfully referring to the favor Cat had done for her last summer during her hip surgery prevented her from taking care of her dog. Cat had volunteered to watch him and take care of him until Mrs. McGlocklin got well again.

Cat waved to the elderly woman as she drove off. Turning to the door in front of her, she eagerly ringed the door bell. After a few moments, the big dark wooden door opened revealing a petite frame with curly black hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Shapiro!" Cat greeted happily.

Mrs. Shapiro looked surprisingly at Cat. "Oh! Hello Cat. Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

Cat looked crestfallen, "You not happy to see me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Mrs. Shapiro quickly responded, "Oh! Of course I am dear! It's lovely to see you. I just thought you would be at school."

Cat giggled, her mood changing rapidly, "Oh okay. Well, I skipped school -with my parents permission- to come ask you a question. If you're not to busy."

"Well, I was suppose to leave for a meeting out of town, but I'm sure I could take a few minutes." Mrs. Shapiro answered, letting the petite redhead inside.

Cat always loved Robbie's house. It was small, just enough room for him and his mother, but it was adorable. The walls were covered with pictures, which Cat had eventually learned were taken and hung up because Robbie's mom loved photography. After she and her husband divorced, she was able to spend more time with Robbie and take more pictures of the family. Mrs. Shapiro adjusted her glasses and sat down on the couch. Cat sat on the small love-seat opposite of her and crossed her legs.

Mrs. Shapiro studied the young woman in front of her, "I like your, um outfit."

Cat blushed and giggled, taking it as a compliment. She had decided to make this an acting exercise and dressed up at Sherlock Holmes. The big, long coat hung down to her her knees and she wore the famous hat style. She also had a pipe that blew soap bubbles to give her the 'sophisticated' look. Sikowitz would be so proud. "Thanks." A look of absolute seriousness appeared on her face. "I'm concerned about Robbie."

Worry flashed through Mrs. Shapiro's eyes but she quickly composed herself. "Oh? What's wrong?"

"Robbie has been really...upset lately. Not just recently, but every year around this time he gets in this horrible mood and seems like he hates everyone. I even gave him daisies for a surprise and he threw them like he was afraid of them." Cat's real voice started to break her Sherlock Holmes facade and sadness welled up in her as she continued, "I'm just worried."

There was a period of silence that entered the room. Cat studied Mrs. Shapiro. She seemed tense and avoided direct eye contact with Cat what so ever. She uncrossed her legs and recrossed them and began moving her left index finger in small, circular motions on the soft cushion of the couch. That's when Cat knew something was diffidently up. Ms. Shapiro was usually a very calm, straightforward woman but whenever anything was wrong, she always seemed lost and tried to avoid any absolute answer.

"Ms. Shapiro. Please. I just wanna know, so I can help him."

Ms. Shapiro looked at Cat and sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't think he would like me to tell you. Robert is very open about most things, but this...Isn't one of them. I'm really sorry."

Cat looked dejected before giving a deep sigh, "Alright. Thank you for letting me come inside." Standing up, she started walking for the door.

"Cat!" Ms. Shapiro called form behind. Cat turned to look at her and saw the woman with a sorrowful expression, "Just know that...If Robbie said anything mean or...Robbie doesn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. It's his way of dealing with guilt."

Guilt?

"Do you need a ride home sweetheart?" Ms. Shapiro asked softly. "I can drop you off on my way to the office."

Cat nodded, "Thank you, ma'am."

_Guilt? Why did Robbie feel guilty?_

* * *

><p>The car ride was awkward to say the least. Cat was usually the one to start conversations, but after her failed attempt at figuring out what made Robbie so upset this time of year had really taken a hefty toll on her happiness. When Cat arrived home, she looked at her cell phone and noticed it was already two o'clock in the afternoon. Her brother would be home soon and her parents shortly after. Life would go on in the usual afternoon routine, with the addition of whatever her brother would end up doing. Whether it was a tea party with her stuffed animals or some other odd thing he does, she knew it would put a smile on her face. Cat never liked having order. She felt more creative when things happened in the spur of the moment or out of the ordinary. Maybe that's why she liked Robbie so much. Because their friendship was never planned.<p>

_It was in the spur of the moment._

* * *

><p><strong>So Cat's plan didn't work :(<strong>

**R&R**_  
><em>


	4. I Just Want You To Be Happy

**Hello fellow Victorious fans! (: Next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed again! I really enjoy the feedback(:**

**Anyone excited for the new Victorious coming soon? :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cat woke up to her alarm clock as usual. Only she woke with a smile instantly planted on her face. It was Friday. T.G.I.F! Cat always liked Friday best of all. It was the day when everyone smiled and was at their happiest. That thought was enough to start her morning with a positive spark and she was energized and ready for anything the day threw at her. Dressed in a black dress with floral print and ebony high heels, she hitched a ride with Beck and Jade to school.<p>

Once she got to her locker, she was surprised at how much of a mess it was. She giggled and started organizing it before grabbing her books and skipping to class. Once in Sikowitz class she took her seat next to Tori and a fellow student named Vincent, who had a semi obsession with Tom Hanks. The class went on as usual with improve exercises and lectures. As Tori, Andre, and Beck were performing their scenes, Cat looked around at her classmates and giggled until she spotted Robbie glaring at her and their eyes locked with each other, but he quickly looked away. She blinked and quickly turned back to face the stage. Although, she felt as if his eyes were now fixated on her once again. Staring her down.

Once class was dismissed, everyone headed off to lunch. Cat noticed that Robbie was one of the first out of the door and quickly stood up. '_Did I do something wrong_?' She thought before walking through the door and into the hallway. Glancing around, she instantly spotted Robbie at his locker. Cat took a deep breath and walked over, "Hi Robbie."

"Go away." Robbie replied blankly.

She winced at his tone but stayed, "Robbie, are you mad at me?"

He didn't respond and Cat took it as a 'yes.'

"Why? What did I do?" Cat asked in a hurt tone.

"Why? WHY?" He asked, slamming his locker shut making Cat flinch and the rest of the students in the hallway stop talking and direct their attention to the two. "Why did you go to see my mom yesterday? There is nothing wrong with me! Why can't anyone get it through their head? Cat, if you were my friend you would just leave me alone!" He shouted.

Tears leaked from Cat's eyes even though she tried to stop them, "I am your friend. I just-"

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" He yelled, stressing each word out for emphasis.

"I was only trying to help." She whispered before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's Perspective<strong>

The second Robbie said it, he regretted it. Why? Why innocent Cat? Her crestfallen look was enough to make his heart break.

"I was only trying to help." She whispered through her tears before taking off in a sprint toward God knows where.

It's official. Robbie was the worst person ever.

_'Why do I have to screw everything up? My parents marriage, my friends lives, my friendship with Cat. Everything I do ends up hurting other people. People who don't deserve to be miserable. Like Cat. My best friend. She was there for me when everyone else hated me. Cat was the one who helped me get through my parents divorce two years ago. It was as if she saw something in me that no one else did. Whenever I was around her, she would bring out the best in me, like she did with everyone else she met. There were times I would lie down and wish people saw me the way she did.'_

Not as the loser that brings misery everywhere he goes, but as a person. He kind of loved her for that.

Now he just lost her.

"Smooth!" Rex laughed.

Robbie glared at his puppet than looked back into the direction Cat ran off in. Without a second thought, he ran after her. Cat was no doubt a fast runner, even in high heels, but fortunately Robbie knew there was only one place she would run off to. The Black Box Theater.

For some odd reason, she adored the Black Box Theater. It was her favorite place in the entire school. Robbie briefly remembered the time he had asked her why she loved that particular part of the school and she responded in her usual up-beat cheerful tone, 'It's the main acting stage. The place where you can be anyone you want. Do what you want. Feel what you want. And the best part? No one can take that from you here.'

In a way she was right. On stage, you could be anything and no one could break you because it's your performance. In reality, they can say things and tell you that you're 'weird' or 'strange' but onstage they think it's just an act.

Robbie opened one of the double doors to the theater and quickly sat Rex down. Robbie glanced around and sighed when he couldn't see any trace of the redhead. "Cat?"

There was no answer.

"Cat? Please come out. I'm sorry." Robbie called out, his voice filled with deep regret. "Cat?"

A small sob came from back stage and he knew right away he had found her. Robbie took a deep breath and walked behind the curtains to see Cat curled up and her head buried in her hands. Cautiously, he walked over and sat down next to her. "Cat, I'm so sorry. I know you were trying to help, it's just-"

"Why would you be so mean to me?" Cat whimpered, looking up at him and revealing the tear-filled dark brown eyes. Robbie felt a sharp pang in his heart as he took in the look of the innocent, woebegone girl in front of him. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to tell her. He ached for her to understand. But would she?

"It's...complicated. But, I swear I didn't mean to snap. Please don't cry." He pleaded, awkwardly debating on putting his arm around her. He successfully did just so, hoping she would ignore his nervous look while he attempted to do so.

She did ignore it. Cat never judged anyone, why would she start now? However, that didn't stop her from wanting to know and he could tell that by the look in her sorrowful expression. "Please tell me Robbie! I just want to know so I can fix it."

"Fix it?"

Cat gave a small nod as she wiped some of the tears from her eyes. Unfortunately, they only came back moments later. "I want you to be happy." She answered in a whisper.

Robbie hugged her to him and gave a deep sigh. It was time to grow up. He knew he couldn't hold the secret forever. His worst fear was that she wouldn't think of him the same way. Even if it was Cat, the girl who never judged, he couldn't help the small flicker of doubt he had inside.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just the worst, huh? Cliffhanger me(;<strong>

**QUICK NOTE: If anyone got confused with the whole 'Robbie's Perspective' thing, I will alternate between he and Cat for the next few chapters, I'm just use to writing that way. Also, I love the words Creestfallen (which i have used a few times in this story xD) and Woebegone!  
><strong>

**Next chapter you will all finally find out the secret! I plan on writing 3 or 4 more chapters and then I should be done. **

**R&R**


	5. It's Not Your Fault

This was by far the hardest chapter to write. I hope it isn't too terrible.

**RubberDucky911-** Thank you! :D I'm glad you love it. Aha, yeah squealed and squeaked are good words and I'm sure they come in handy for your friend in that archive xD  
><strong>Magnus-n-Elec-Lover-<strong> I will revive you! Sorry for the awful cliffhanger, love(:  
><strong>BTRFAN105-<strong> Glad you like it(: I'd love to read&review one of your stories!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cat looked up at him with wide and curious eyes. Oh God, her eyes. They were so beautiful. His stomach churned at the thought of her thinking he was a horrible person and never being able to look into them again. He was so afraid of losing her that it was enough to make him sick to the stomach. Why did she even waste her time with him? He wasn't handsome like Beck. He wasn't strong and talented like Andre. He was the most hated kid at the school besides the Ryder guy Tori dated a while back.<p>

He was a loser.

And he didn't deserve to have any of her attention.

A tiny voice inside seemed to say, 'So what was there to lose?'

'Everything.' He answered in thought to his own subconscious question.

"Cat…Please don't think any different of me. It's a long story and it doesn't have those happy endings you love so much-" He started nervously, only to be interrupted by Cat putting her finger over his lips to silence him.

"Robbie. You're my best friend. That won't ever change." She assured, giving him a small smile.

A smile of his own broke through, but it didn't stay for long before his sorrowful look returned. He sighed and decided to just let it out. It's better to rip off the band aid quick, "Tomorrow's the anniversary of my brother's death."

"Aww, Robbie-"

"Please don't feel sorry or anything Cat. I don't deserve it." He quickly told her, standing up.

Cat's gaze followed him and she got on her feet as well. A look of confusion was plain as day on her face. "What do you mean? I didn't even know you had a brother."

Robbie's gaze was fixated on the wall across from them, "I did. He was 7 years older than me. His name was Blake and he was the greatest. Everyone loved him and I looked up to him. He died when he was 17," he added the last few words in a murmur, "because of me."

There was a long silence that followed his words. He didn't dare look at Cat. Thoughts of regret washed over him as he waited through the still room for her to say something. Anything.

"B-Because of you…? Robbie what are you talking about?" Her voice held no trace of accusation or disdain, but instead held pure curiosity and concern.

"When I was ten, my parents had left me and my brother alone at home while they went to visit my sick aunt up in San Diego. My brother said he was going somewhere and he would be back. I forced him to take me with him. He was leaving the house to pick up one of his friends who was too intoxicated to drive. He kept telling me he would be right back, but I didn't want to be alone. He let me go with him and everything was fine. We were laughing and joking around." He smiled a bit as he remembered the sweet memory, before continuing. "Than he started teasing me about something, I can't quite remember, and I started kicking his seat to get him to stop…"

Robbie's voice trailed off and he would have gotten lost in thought if Cat hadn't said anything, "Robbie? What. Happened."

His eyes started to burn as he continued, "He was laughing and telling me to knock it off. But, God, I was so stubborn I had to show him he wasn't the boss of me. I kept kicking and kicking until he started yelling at me to stop. I knew he was about to do something, because he turned around completely and glared at me, reaching for my leg. He wasn't looking at the road..."

Cat gasped and shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the image as Robbie continued, "I don't remember much after seeing a big pair of bright lights. I just woke up in the hospital and my mom was crying...so hard. I wanted to know why she was so upset, because I was awake. I was fine. That was when it hit me. Blake."

Robbie stopped and looked down at Cat, who's eyes held an unreadable expression. She must think he's awful. He wouldn't blame her. It's how he felt everyday. He felt a tear start to escape and he quickly started walking off.

"Robbie! Wait-"

"So you can tell me how awful I am? I already know that!" He said, turning back to look at her. He silently warned himself to not lose his temper too much or he would upset her. "I wake up everyday and try to ignore it. But no matter what, that _guilt_ is always there. Always telling me 'He would still be alive if it weren't for you'. Every single day."

"Robbie it's not your-"

"No Cat. It is. It's my fault. It's _always_ my fault! It's my fault that he'd dead and that my fault my parents divorced! It's my fault for everything!" He vented, furiously wiping the tear from his eye and refusing to let anymore out.

Cat looked at him with a pained expression, that he read as hurt. He was upsetting her again. God he screwed everything up! He sat down at the front of the stage and let his feet hang over the edge. Without hesitation, Cat ran over and sat next to him, putting her arms around him in a hug like he had done for her moment ago. He didn't look up, but it was as if she knew her hug was the only thing keeping him from breaking down. So she never let go.

Minutes flew by and neither of them moved. Robbie finally started to calm down and Cat suddenly spoke firmly, "Robbie? It's. Not. Your. Fault."

Robbie decided to ignore the comment and tell her the rest of his secret, "You know, that's the reason I have Rex. When he died, I couldn't...I couldn't let go. With Rex, I feel like a part of him is still here..."

Her face held pure confusion again, "Your brother was mean?"

Robbie shook his head, "No. But he would hate me if he lived."

"Robbie! You know that's not true! You're looking at this whole situation all wrong. Your brother loved you, I'm sure. Even if he were still alive, he would." Cat stressed. She knew Robbie, of all people, had a guilty conscious.

Robbie sighed and got off the stage, "Thanks Cat, really, but I don't think that feeling will ever go away."

No matter what Cat said at that point, wouldn't get rid of that awful guilt he felt. He wished it would. Deep down, he knew he should move on from his brother's death but it was so much easier said than done. He grabbed Rex and looked back at Cat once more, who was staring at him with a mixed expression of sadness, sympathy, and something else. Longing? He wasn't sure.

"We better get to class." Robbie suggested.

Cat gave a brief nod and got off the stage, catching up to him. The two walked in silence to their next class. However, Cat was already thinking about how to get Robbie to move past his grief.

* * *

><p><strong>So we know the secret of Robbie's depression AND Rex. This chapter was very difficult to write. I'm not too good at capturing the right emotions and unfortunately I don't have a Beta-Reader to give me pointers, so if this was a jumbled mess I deeply apologize!<strong>

**I have the next chapter written and corrected; If you guys want I can post it to(: **

**R&R**


	6. The Plan

**Since you guys wanted me to post this chapter early, I will(: If you haven't read the previous chapter before this that I posted today, you may want to read it.  
>jackpotdante- Thanks(: I hope Cat helps him too(;<br>BTRFAN105- As you wish(; There is some Cabbie in here. I promise there will me more with in the next chapter or so!  
>Postinlover4ev- Thank you! I was really worried it would be a big mess xD I'm really glad your like this story. It is for you after all so your opinion is very meaningful!<br>frontman19- Actually you were right! It was a death of a family member! I'm very impressed(; And thank you! Trying to express his pain realistically was not easy, so that means alot!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's Perspective<strong>

"So you're saying Robbie has this jank attitude because he feels like he's the reason his brother- whom we just now knows even existed- is dead and that Rex is like some way for him to keep his brother alive?"

After school had ended, Cat sent out a text message to Tori, Andre, Jade, and Beck telling them to all meet up in the Black Box Theater. Now the four sat in the black-walled room and listening to Cat explain what Robbie had just told her. Part of her knew she shouldn't be telling anyone what Robbie confessed to her and to be honest, she felt like she was stabbing him in the back. However, there was another part of her that knew she would need the rest of the gangs help if she wanted to get rid of Robbie's guilt ridden conscious. After she had explained to them, Tori had broken the silence that followed with a question, briefly summarizing the story, to make sure she had gotten everything straight to which Cat nodded silently.

"Wow." Andre said in bewilderment, putting his arm around Tori casually. "No wonder the guy's a bit off."

"And he told you this?" Beck asked, a trace of doubt lingered in his voice.

Cat lifted her hand as a symbol of honestly, "I swear."

Another pause of silence fell over the group and Cat took this opportunity to analyze her friends' expressions. Tori seemed to have a sorrowed look and seemed to be thinking deeply. Andre's expression mirrored the young Vega's. Beck had a serious expression, one that never really suited him as well as his usual, laid-back character Cat noted. As she looked on to Jade, she was caught off guard by the gothic girl's expression. She looked filled with pure, raw sympathy. Cat couldn't remember a time when Jade seemed to feel pity for anyone until now.

Cat, finally sick of all the silence, spoke, "I think I may know a way we can help him."

The gang exchanged glances before looking back at the redhead, "Alright, what do you got?" Jade asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's Perspective<strong>

"Where are we going Cat?" Robbie mumbled as the redhead dragged him through the halls by his wrist. "School's not out yet."

"Shhh." Cat said, putting her finger to her lips. "I know. Beck wants us, Andre, Jade, and Tori to meet him at his truck in the parking lot."

"Why?"

Cat gave an innocent shrug before looking around the corner to check that there weren't any teachers. Once the coast was clear the two made a run for the double doors. As they entered the parking lot outside, they spotted Beck, Jade, Andre and Tori around the red pick-up truck, which had Beck's RV hooked up to it. The four friends looked over at the approaching duo and Beck smiled, "Alright you guys, now that we're all here, all six of us are going to be taking a little road trip."

"Yay! I love road trips!" Cat squealed happily and Robbie couldn't help but admire her happy-go-lucky attitude toward everything."Where are we going?"

"We're driving up to the mountains like we did last time." Jade answered simply, an annoyed look on her face. "And if anyone lies to me again that Beck was eaten by wolves, I swear I'll-"

Beck quickly planted a kiss on his girlfriend to silence her before turning to the group and nervously laughing, "Okay! So is everyone up for it?"

The group minus Robbie cheered.

Robbie sighed, thinking he really didn't want to go anywhere. Unfortunately, Cat seemed to see that he didn't want to go and her face fell, "Aren't you excited Robbie?"

"Who would wanna go on a trip with all you freaks?" Rex said simply and Robbie glared at him. His friends weren't freaks.

"Rex." He scowled before looking at Cat, "Of course I'm excited." He answered and relief washed over him as he saw her face brighten once more.

"Alright! Let's hit the road!" Andre shouted cheerfully before opening the RV door for Tori who smiled sweetly to him and walked in, with him following right after.

"Shotgun." Jade said, before hopping into the passenger seat of the truck while her boyfriend took the wheel.

Cat and Robbie, the latter holding his puppet, walked up to the door. But before Robbie could open the door, Cat stopped him. "Robbie?"

"Yes?" He answered, turning to look at her with his hand on the doorknob.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Robbie winced, "If I don't think to much about it. Can we just go?" He mumbled, opening the door and disappearing inside. Just missing Cat's silent prayer that this plan would work before skipping inside and shutting the door behind her. Robbie looked around Beck's RV. It was just as it always was. The bed was in the corner still and the couch, which was now occupied by Tori and Andre, was still placed near the window. He decided to take a seat on Beck's bed and Cat took a seat next to him. Robbie looked briefly at his two friends on the couch who seemed to be in their own world, as usual. Those two always seemed to be whispering and laughing at each others company. It reminded him of himself and Cat and how they acted around each other, well, before recently that is. He turned to look at his best friend who was busy glancing around at Beck's stuff to notice him look at her. What was so different between them now? Sure he had told her about his dead brother, but even before that things weren't as...easy as they use to be. There was a time when being around her was as simple as breathing and recently it was more of a tense feeling...Like he was afraid to do anything to break her or lose her.

Was there something else there?

* * *

><p>About an hour into the drive, the car abruptly stopped. Robbie's eyes opened and he was slightly surprised that he had fallen asleep. He wasn't the only one apparently. Looking at the couch, Robbie noticed a sleeping Tori who had her head rested on Andre's shoulder and his head was on top of hers. Robbie lifted his head only to realize Cat was asleep on his shoulder. He felt the blush creep up on him and he quickly avoided her gaze as she woke up. He glanced at his watch nonchalantly and noticed it was only an hour since they had left.<p>

_'Weird. It took us almost 5 hours to get to the mountains last time.'_ He thought in confusion.

He stood up and held his hand for Cat to take, which she thankfully took saving him from looking like an idiot. "We're here already?" He asked, pulling her up.

Cat shrugged, "Why don't you go check it out? I'll wake the lovebirds." She giggled, pointing to Tori and Andre.

Robbie nodded and walked toward the door, pushing it open.

This was diffidently _NOT_ the mountains.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**And to those who live in America, HAPPY LATE 4TH OF JULY!(:**

**UNIMPORTANT SIDE NOTE:** Anyone have an opinion on the Casey Anthony case that just closed? Please leave it in a review or message me, because I'm in utter shock and cannot believe she got away with murdering her child. That poor little girl will never be given justice. It's really a travesty.


	7. He Wasn't Alone

**UPDATE!(: LAST CHAPTER.**

**.Love01 - It is awful. And even worse, she gets out in 9 days from today. Ugh. Did you hear about the lightning that struck the tree where Caylee's body was first found? Spooky.**

**harrypotterrox1 - Yes I am(; And here is your proof!**

* * *

><p>Robbie wasn't one hundred percent sure why he hadn't turned around that instant and hightailed it back into the RV, but he didn't. It was as if he was in too much shock that his friends – and he used the term loosely at this point- would bring him here, of all places.<p>

A graveyard.

Not just any graveyard, but the one that he knew all to well. The graveyard where he and his family had witnessed the burial of his brother Blake. He didn't have to read the gravestone surrounded by daises resting at his feet to know that.

The slam of two car doors simultaneously and another door shutting snapped Robbie from his frozen state. For a brief second he believed he was dead and would have continued so if it weren't for the hand that suddenly rested on his shoulder. He glanced around him to see all his friends standing close to him with sympathetic looks and found that the hand residing on his shoulder belonged to none other than Cat Valentine.

Silence thickly filled the air around him and it took every ounce of strength for him to shatter it, "Why?"

He knew he didn't have to say anything besides that one word. All of them knew what he meant. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

At that moment, he regretted two things.

One, ever telling Cat his secret.

And two, leaving Rex in the RV.

Robbie's eyes glued themselves to the gravestone in front of him with elegant inscribed writing on it that seemed to be taunting and mocking him.

**Blake Rex Shapiro**

**1987-2005**

**Young, Loved Spirit Who Will Always Be Remembered And Loved**

**R.I.P**

"Anyone?" He choked out ignoring the slight burning in his brown eyes.

The gang exchanged glances and Cat was the first to answer, "It's not your-"

"Don't say it!" He hissed, whirling around and making a break for the RV door. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far before Beck and Andre grabbed his arms and prevented his escape. "Let me go!"

"No way, man!" Andre grunted as he tried to hold on to his flailing best guy friend's arm.

"We're not leaving until you listen to what we have to say!" Beck added in a similar grunt as he struggled to hold on to Robbie's arm.

"There's nothing to be said!" Robbie yelled, a tear breaking from his eye. "None of you understand!"

"That's where your wrong, Robbie."

Robbie stopped struggling and looked over at the dark girl who spoke. Jade had her usual glare on, but Robbie could see a hint of hurt underneath it. "You think your the only one who lost someone close to you?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Everyone here has lost someone, Rob." Andre added before nodding over to Jade to continue.

Jade returned it with a curt one herself before continuing, "Off the top of my head, you all know my mom passed away when I was thirteen." She said simply, waving it off as nothing, although everyone knew she had been strongly affected by her mothers passing, back when they were younger. "Andre's parent's both died when he was four. And Vega's grandmother passed away thre-"

"You think I don't know that?" Robbie interrupted, knowing she would probably yell at him to shut up or something.

Surprisingly, she looked passive and calm as she responded, "I'm just trying to explain that death happens. Whether expected or not, it will always happen."

"I know that, but he didn't have to die! He wasn't suppose to! I killed him!" Robbie shouted in anguish, his knees buckling under him causing him to fall onto his knees. He gave up struggling against Beck and Andre's grasps and they released him after he stopped fighting. "I killed him. It's my fault." He muttered the last few words.

To Robbie, they didn't seem to understand that, if Robbie had just stopped, If he hadn't felt like he had to prove himself to his brother by not listening and just stopped kicking the goddamn seat, his brother would still be alive and breathing. His parents would still be together. He wouldn't be known as the weird kid with the puppet. Everything would have been better.

That vexatious silence filled the air for what seemed like the billionth time that day. At this point, Robbie had a passionate hatred for the quiet curtain around him. He would rather listen to music blasting in his ears at max volume and cause him excruciating pain than to have this dreadful silence continue any longer.

"I lied," Cat's small voice spoke, destroying the silence. Everyone looked over at the pint-sized Red Velvet Cupcake redhead standing a few feet in front of Robbie. Robbie, however, refused to look up from the ground as Cat continued, "I lied about putting mud in my brother's birthday cake mix when I was 8."

How was that even relevant? Even for Cat that was unfocused.

And Tori asked just the very question everyone thought, "Why is that even relevant?"

Cat ignored the question and took a few steps closer to Robbie and got on her knees to level herself with him, "I was afraid to get in trouble and yelled at." Cat put her hand on Robbie's shoulder and he finally glanced up at her slightly. A small, sad smile appeared on her face, "It was stupid really, but I couldn't tell the truth. I didn't think it was such a big deal." Tears filled to the brim in Robbie's eyes that he was constantly battling to keep from spilling as he finally recognized Cat's story's relevance. It was making more sense now about what she was getting at. "My brother got really sick. I felt so bad and guilty...I confessed. I broke down and apologized to my brother when he was sick in the hospital and you know what he said?" Tears were falling from Cat's eyes too now but her smile never faltered, "Robbie? You wanna know what he said?"

Beck wrapped his arms around Jade who was obviously trying to look tough and not tear up like Tori was. The latter was letting tears trickle down her cheek onto Andre's purple flannel shirt as he put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him. The four friends watched their other two friends, who looked like they were in a world of their own.

Robbie finally choked out an answer and a head nod, "What did he say?"

"That he loved me and forgave me." She answered, a bit giggly as the tears continued pouring from her eyes. She wrapped Robbie in a tight hug and he pulled her as close as he could. The tears he so desperately fought back finally broke from him. The other four looked at each other and silently joined Robbie and Cat on their knees, in front of Blake's grave, and hugged Robbie and Cat. The gang was on their knees in a group-hug for a few minutes, comforting Robbie. Cat pulled away finally and looked directly into her best friend's eyes, "Blake would forgive you too. Because he loved you." She whispered with a small smile.

Robbie was speechless as he looked into Cat's coffee colored eyes. There were so many emotions running through his entire lean body that he was afraid he would pass out. All of his friends believed it wasn't his fault. They had gone through the trouble of leading him here and now surrounded him for comfort. For once he felt as if he weren't alone anymore.

_He wasn't alone._

And he never would be. This heavy burden he had carried on his shoulders, the guilt that stabbed it's way into his heart, was slowly vanishing from him. All this time he had felt that same guilt of killing his brother...Perhaps it wasn't his fault. He had heard it before 'It wasn't your fault', but now - all his friends showing they were there for him; supporting him- he felt those four words finally sink in. Glancing at the gravestone in front of him, surrounded by daisies that were brought there every year, he knew that his brother truly would want him to move on and let go. Robbie owed his brother that much.

"It wasn't my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!(:<strong>

**Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are the best. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I enjoyed writing this so much(: I was never a huge Cabbie fan, but this was so much fun to write. I think I may have converted myself into a Cabbie fan, lol. I really hope you guys liked how this turned out and I really am thankful that you guys stuck to reading this story. Really guys, it means the world to me! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO POSTINLOVER4EV! She is an amazing friend and the one who convinced me to write this story in the first place! You have been the best and most supportive friend I've had on this site and I hope you enjoyed the ending! You are the amazinglyawesomelyepic! :D**

**NOTE: I kinda feel like you Cabbie fans who stuck with this didn't get much fluff or closer on the whole CatxRobbie relationship in this story...So I have decided to write another chapter that is 3 months AFTER this chapter. Kind of like an epilouge. And trust me - There will be Cabbie FLUFF(; **  
><strong>(And maybe some Bade and Tandre for those fans who read this for those ships)<strong>


	8. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. I feel like this could have been better written, but it's just kind of suppose to be a little fluff for those of you who wanted more. So, you don't have to read it if you're not into fluff. **

**If you wanted more fluff, then enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm done with Festus' burritos."<p>

"Babe, they taste fine." Beck explained to his girlfriend patiently.

"Whatever." Jade mumbled, taking a bite of one of his tacos. Which caused an amused smile to appear on Beck's face.

"Hey guys!" Cat exclaimed, a big smile planted firmly on her pale face.

"Hey Cat." Beck smiled.

"…"

Beck looked at his girlfriend who was picking her finger nails and elbowed her to get her attention, "Huh? Oh…hi."

Cat giggled for a second then turned serious, "Have you guys seen Robbie?"

"Your little boyfriend? Yeah." Jade answered, taking another bite of her boyfriends taco.

Cat blushed at Jade's comment before Beck continued Jade's answer, "We saw him talking to Andre and Tori."

"They're at Vega's locker."

"Kay Kay! Thanks." Cat replied cheerfully before skipping off toward the big, double doors. Just as Beck and Jade had said, she spotted Andre holding Tori's hand in his and right across from them with his back turned to her, was Robbie Shapiro. Giggling, she silently walked up behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hmm…Is it Cat Valentine?" Robbie chuckled.

Cat frowned, "Aww, how did you know it was me?" She put her hands on her hips as he turned around and planted a surprise kiss on her pink, cotton candy-tasting lips.

"Just a guess" Robbie smiled.

"Awww…"

Both Cat, Robbie, and Andre looked over at Tori. Tori gasped and looked at the ground in embarrassment, "And, I ruined the moment…"

Andre chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead, "Maybe we should go."

The two started walking off with Tori mumbling to Andre, "I'm awful! I did that to Beck and Jade too…"

Andre just laughed as they walked out the double doors toward the Asphalt Café.

Cat smiled as she turned back to Robbie, "I forgot to ask you earlier what time you wanted me to be ready?"

"Seven o'clock." Robbie grinned, gently taking her soft hand into his and giving it a little squeeze.

"Cool beans!" Cat giggled and then explained in a rush, "Oh! Speaking of beans, don't talk to Jade about burritos. She's kind of wazzed off about Festus' burritos."

Robbie raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a chuckle, "Got it."

Cat looked at Robbie's free hand and titled her head curiously, "Where's Rex?"

Robbie looked nervous the moment she asked and instantly she regretted it. Just as she was about to tell him that he didn't need to explain, he answered, "At home." Cat looked up at him with confused eyes and he continued, "I'm trying to get use to things without having him around all the time." He looked to the floor and Cat knew he was ashamed and embarrassed to talk about it.

This was a big step for him. After all, it had only been three months since the graveyard incident. Despite that it wasn't very long ago, Cat -and everyone else- could easily see the changes in Robbie. He still stayed the lovable, clumsy guy they all knew, but he involved Rex in his life less and less. The moments of him being cold and distant had faded, leaving him with a more positive outlook on life. He was getting better and moving away from the guilt his conscious had endured for so long.

Cat nodded in understanding and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'm proud of you."

Robbie finally looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"So? Hungry?" She giggled.

"Starving!" Robbie chuckled as they started walking, hand in hand, toward the double doors.

_**The End**_


End file.
